thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;March 13th, 2013 - NC Reloaded Scripts Hey everyone! Minor update again, but I've made links on the NC template for the NC reviews featured on the NC Reloaded DVD. ~Spike's Girl ;February 11th, 2013 - Minor AT4W Update Okay, so I've been seriously slacking on this, but it needs to be said. I'm going to unlock all previously locked guides in case people want to work on them, including myself if I stop being lazy. lol I will also note that all those early guides linked in blue are not actually done, just set up by me as a page only. ~Spike's Girl ;January 23rd, 2013 - NC Returns I won't get into my overall thoughts on the NC's return, aside that I will be watching his show once it airs on Feb. 5th. In light of the news, I've unlocked the pages pertaining to the Critic for anyone with a username to edit in details again. Thank you all for your co-operation. :) Update: I have also verified if Demo Reel is over through asking Doug directly. He has confirmed that DR will no longer be running. ~Spike's Girl ;December 29th, 2012 - Serious Business Well, everyone, it's almost the end of 2012. First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has dedicated time to building this wiki over the year and improving it bit by bit. It's a lot to handle, but you guys have made things easier than ever. Now, two things of importance. Once again, I have to mention that references to The Nerd must be shown as "The Nerd" and nothing else, again due to Michaud's orders. Second, 2013 is going to be the year where I crack down the hardest I ever have on monitoring this wiki. If I see anything non-TGWTG, whether it be information or flaming, the person who put it there will be automatically banned, no questions asked. I will only allow exceptions if the person had previously made good contributions to this wiki. Control needs to happen and what better time than the start of a new year. Of course, if you aren't the cause of any trouble, then you have no need to worry! lol I still want this place to be fun and relaxed for those who want to show their support for TGWTG. I hope everyone has a happy new year and I'll see you all in 2013! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News December 26th, 2013 *Ross's Game Dungeon: Eternam *Renegade Cut: Inevitability in No Country for Old Men *You Know Who: Day of the Doctor *Specials: Disneycember - Holes *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Belly of the Beast *MMO Grinder: Heva Clonia December 25th, 2013 *Specials: Merry Christmas from Doug and Appa *Phelous (shows): He-Man and She-Ra Christmas Special *Familiar Faces: 12 More Forgotten Christmas Specials *Linkara: Linkara Riffs - Scrooge (1935) *Weekly Manga Recap: Claymore & Seven Deadly Sins *Suede: Stream of Consciousness - Happy Y.M.C.A.! *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Lego City Advent Calendar Day 21-24 (Finale) December 24th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Worst Christmas Special Ever! *Shameful Sequels: Bone Alone *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Witchcraft 13: Blood of the Chosen *Specials: Disneycember - The Princess Diaries *PawDugan: Mafia Frog's Christmas Story *Dena's Let's Play: Let's Play Silent Hill 2, Part 4 December 23rd, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Doctor Who Classic Comics #15 *Anime Abandon: ROD - A Christmas Carol *Infomercialism: Fridge Locker *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who Season 4 *Specials: Disneycember - George of the Jungle *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Go with Me December 22nd, 2013 *Specials: Disneycember - The Santa Clause Movies *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Witchcraft 12: In the Lair of the Serpent! *One Hit Wonderland: You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) by Dead or Alive *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The DC Animated Movies *Suede: Stream of Consciousness - What's Wrong with the Pink Aisle? *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Mystery Train December 21st, 2013 *Specials: Disneycember - The Three Musketeers *Brows Held High: Cloud Atlas *Anime Abandon: Violence Jack *WTFIWWY: Live - Tyler Durden Goes to Florida *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Anchorman 2, American Hustle & Walking with Dinosaurs *Infomercialism: Table Mate *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Susan Strong December 20th, 2013 *Music Movies: Sleeping Beauty *Specials: Disneycember - Hocus Pocus *Hagan Reviews: Big Money Rustlas with Rap Critic *The Random Button: Flesh + Blood *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Death in Bloom *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Lego City Advent Calendar Day 17-20 December 19th, 2013 *Freeman's Mind: Episode 52 *The Cinema Snob: Silent Night, Deadly Night *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Devil Inside *Specials: Disneycember - Cool Runnings *Infomercialism: Gameboy Camera & Printer December 18th, 2013 *Shameful Sequels: Home & Alone for Christmas *Phelous (shows): The Gingerdead Man *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Reasons Aquaman is Awesome *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Witchcraft 11: Sisters in Blood *Renegade Cut: Morality and Modern Politics in The Dark Knight Trilogy *Specials: Disneycember - The Mighty Ducks *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Guardians of Sunshine December 17th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Why Lie to Kids About Santa? *Nash: Here There Be Dragons - The Crow *Specials: Disneycember - The Rocketeer *Infomercialism: Silly Moo *JesuOtaku: Top 20 Anime Theme Songs of 2013, Part 2 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug December 16th, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek: The Next Generation #2 *Specials: Disneycember - Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Doctor Who Season 3 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Real You *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Dawngate *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Lego City Advent Calendar Day 13-16 December 15th, 2013 *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Discusses Fritz the Cat *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Green Lantern: The Animated Series *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Witchcraft 10: Mistress of the Craft *Infomercialism: Cami Secret *Specials: Disneycember - Flight of the Navigator *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Silent King December 14th, 2013 *Anime Abandon: Top 20 Greatest Giant Robots *WTFIWWY: Live - Mind Bullets *Projector: Saving Mr. Banks *Specials: Disneycember - Return to Oz *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug & Tyler Perry's A Madea Christmas *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Oldboy Remake *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Pods December 13th, 2013 *Specials: Disneycember - Tron *Rap Critic: The Great Milenko *Infomercialism: Secret Circle *PawDugan: Quest for Glory 2 Finale *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Her Parents *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - The Evolution of Tablets December 12th, 2013 *Specials: Disneycember - Popeye *Try Outs: Super Academy *The Cinema Snob: Russian The Hobbit *Infomercialism: Slushy Maker *The Nostalgia Critic: The Shining Commentary *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Lego City Advent Calendar Day 11 & 12 December 11th, 2013 *Phelous (shows): Psycho Santa *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Counting Stars vs Demons *Suede: Stream of Consciousness - Are Video Games the New Books? *Shameful Sequels: Santa Paws 2 *Specials: Disneycember - Pete's Dragon *The Random Button: Sex & Lucia *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Chamber of Frozen Blades December 10th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Eight Crazy Nights *Specials: Disneycember - Freaky Friday *Brows Held High: Shame *Infomercialism: Mighty Max Toys *Renegade Cut: The 8 Most Insane Director Decisions by Fritz Lang *MMO Grinder: Backtrack - Neverwinter *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Lego City Advent Calendar Day 9 & 10 December 9th, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Solson Christmas Special featuring Samurai Santa #1 *Specials: Disneycember - The Love Bug *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Doctor Who Season 2 *Infomercialism: Gyro Bowl *Comic Book Issues: Dark Knight Returns Commentary & Bloopers *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - To Cut a Woman's Hair December 8th, 2013 *Specials: Disneycember - Bedknobs & Broomsticks *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - The Flash *Obscurus Lupa: Baywatching - In Deep *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Out of the Furnace, Rifftrax Live & Black Nativity *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Lego City Advent Calendar Unboxing Day 5-8 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Other Tarts December 7th, 2013 *Specials: Disneycember - Mary Poppins *Projector: The Secret Life of Walter Mitty *WTFIWWY: Live - Black Friday 2013 *Vangelus: V-Build - Dreadwing (Transformers Prime) *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Crystals Have Power December 6th, 2013 *Hagan Reviews: Big Money Hustlas (with Rap Critic) *Music Movies: Shorty - Garfield Christmas *Specials: Disneycember - Babes in Toyland *Brad Jones: Irving Tries a Proposal *Video Games Awesome: Madden 25 is AWESOME! *Weekly Manga Recap: Ed Wynn and Friends December 5th, 2013 *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Shepard *Specials: Disneycember - The Parent Trap *Specials: Disneycember - Darby O'Gill and the Little People *The Random Button: Chup Chup Ke *Infomercialism: Xbox One *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Storytelling December 4th, 2013 *Shameful Sequels: Christmas Story 2 *Anime Abandon: Apocalypse Zero *Phelous (shows): The Time Machine Part 2 *The Cinema Snob: Let My Puppets Come *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Power Animal *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Lego City Advent Calendar Day 3 & 4 December 3rd, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 12 Santa Clauses *Specials: Disneycember - Davy Crockett *Atop the Fourth Wall: Power of AT4W Live! *Infomercialism: Ab Circle Pro Revisited *Renegade Cut: No Happy Endings *Thumb Wars: Giving Thanks: Mario/Zelda, Digital & More *JesuOtaku: Top 20 Anime Theme Songs of 2013, Part 1 December 2nd, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Punisher: Silent Night #1 *Specials: Disneycember - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *Sibling Rivalry: Frozen *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Doctor Who Season 1 *Video Games Awesome: Tiny Brains is AWESOME! *Vangelus Reviews: BMOG Ursenal & Mantax Printed Prototypes *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Lego City Advent Calendar Unboxing Day 1 & 2 December 1st, 2013 *Specials: Disneycember - Song of the South *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Reviews - Teen Titans *Manic Episodes: Charmed Season 7 Parts 7 & 8 *Infomercialism: Perfect Polly Pet *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content